Turn of the Golden Witch/Truth
The following describes the truth of what happened behind-the-scenes in Turn of the Golden Witch. Culprit: Sayo Yasuda, who committed suicide halfway through. Accomplices: Genji Ronoue, Chiyo Kumasawa, Terumasa Nanjo, Rosa Ushiromiya, Maria Ushiromiya and Toshiro Gohda. Before the murders: '''Sayo played the part of Beatrice and gave Maria the letter. She bribed Rosa with a promise of gold by making leverage both on her desperate need for money and on her desire for revenge against her other siblings, to which Rosa agreed only when Sayo explicitly threatens the life of her daughter Maria. Sayo also informed Rosa that Kinzo had been dead for more than two years. As Sayo was fully dressed as human Beatrice, with a blond wig, Kyrie failed to completely recognize her and simply told everyone that the "woman from the portrait" had appeared. She intentionally let Kyrie see her dressed as Beatrice to reinforce the idea that Beatrice was actually present on the island and that the letters were legitimate. '''The first twilight: Sayo invited all the adults to the chapel to look at the three gold bars she had laid out. After they begrudgingly accepted that she was the true head of the family, all the adults except Rosa partook in a drink that had been laced with sedatives and fell asleep. They were then killed and their corpses mutilated. The chapel door was left unlocked. Rosa and the servants pretended that it was locked in the morning to give off an illusion of a closed room. This was done at midnight to give the siblings, excepting Rosa who was promised the gold, time to solve the epitaph."Illusions to illusions. The gold truth locks the lock of illusions." The second twilight: Sayo, dressed as Kanon, lured Jessica to her room and killed her with a gun before planting a stake in the bullet hole. She escaped and locked the door with her Shannon master key."Illusions to illusions. Illusions that have fulfilled their role do not leave a corpse." The fourth, fifth and sixth twilights: 'Sayo, George, and Gohda went to Natsuhi's room to get the spirit mirror. The [[Requiem of the Golden Witch|''Requiem of the Golden Witch]] manga adaptation implies that Sayo revealed herself to George, who then shook his head and refused to accept it. Sayo then picked up her gun and killed both George and Gohda, crying. She then locked the room from the inside and committed suicide. Different methods for her suicide have been given in various supplementary materials. ''Our Confession'' shows it was performed by tying a rifle to a dumbbell with a string and hanging the dumbbell behind Natsuhi's dresser. Upon shooting herself with the rifle, her grip would be released and the weight of the dumbbell would cause the rifle to be pulled over and behind the dresser, hiding it from sight. The ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' manga adaptation simplifies the method by describing the recoil as the force to knock the gun behind the dresser. A stake was placed next to her in advance. She chose her dying position to be face down slumped over the cabinet, to give off the illusion the stake had simply fallen off. The room was never thoroughly examined, so the gun was left inside."Earth to earth. No one will deny that a coffin is a closed room." It can be assumed Sayo never expected George to accept her confession and had planned to die and kill the other two from the beginning in that room, given she had previously ordered Genji to hide the previous three bodies for later, giving off the illusion the culprit is still alive, which wouldn't be done if she intended to get out alive with George. '''The seventh and eighth twilights: Genji murdered Nanjo and Kumasawa under Sayo's orders and hid their bodies such that they would only be found after the fourth, fifth and sixth twilights were complete, giving off the illusion that the "culprit" is still around even after the sixth twilight, although Sayo had killed herself in the fourth twilight. This illusion was not entirely achieved since before Shannon's death, she placed a letter claiming Nanjo and Kumasawa had died already, and herself and her accomplices had also claimed they'd been killed."Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. No illusion can create a corpse." After murdering Nanjo and Kumasawa, Genji and Sayo locked the room with the letter inside, while the bodies had never been there to begin with. They then threatened Gohda into following their script. This is why Gohda went along with the story that a fake Kanon had shown up, and that the bodies were still inside the room before they locked it and went to the parlor; his inability to properly describe what happened shows how nervous he was. The ninth twilight: Rosa placed the letter on the spot Battler had been sitting, as ordered by Sayo. Presumably, at this point she thought Sayo was only playing dead and still went through with the orders. Genji invited Battler to the study room. There he saw Kinzo and Beatrice, however both were a result of his drunkenness, as he's shown drinking before Genji arrives. Meanwhile, Rosa tried to look for Sayo, thinking she was only playing dead, then horrifically realized that Sayo was dead and there was no one else who could turn off the bomb. Rosa tried in vain to save Maria by telling her to swim away. The bomb then went off, killing the remaining survivors. Category:Truth